The Musician in Apartment 9
by holyshiksa
Summary: Axel meets the new next door neighbor, and is immediately interested...Too bad his GIRLFRIEND doesn't approve... AkuDem Rated T for language, rating may change for later chapters...if ya know what I mean...*eyebrow wiggle*
1. Chapter 1

**Emmy here! Yay! ANYWAYS! Yus I am writing all of the odd numbered chapters and you can be expecting Ashley to do the even numbered chapters! Savvy?**

______________________________________________________________

Axel groaned and pulled the pillow farther over his head to block out noise currently streaming in through thin walls from the next door apartment. Fate just existed to torment him didn't it? Waking him up early on a Saturday morning, bah.

"Wake up you lazy bum!" The sharp slap on his ass didn't help much either…

"Come on, Kairi!" The red-head groaned, pulling the duvet further up his head. "It's a _Saturday!_"

"I don't care! Selphie just called saying someone's moving into apartment 9 and she wants me to come check him out-_it _out." She corrected herself quickly, checking herself out in the large, Axel-sized full length mirror.

Axel rolled his eyes and rolled out of the bed anyways. That was the problem with Kairi, (among others…many others), she was one horny bastard to say the least…But I suppose she got the job done, if ya know what I mean…

Axel wasn't sure he even liked her anymore, to tell the truth. One can only take so much of Kairi…so much arrogance, self-centeredness, and frequent bitchiness…and the red-head believed he had already had enough.

~0~

"Omg he is soooo hot!" Selphie gushed as soon as the door was opened for her. "You have to come check him out with me!"

The two girls giggled fangirlishly and frolicked out of the apartment together. Axel just rolled his eyes, following the very short distance that was next door.

"Well are you going to knock or what?" He groaned impatiently at the brunette, who just scowled, and still didn't knock. Axel rolled his eyes and took her wrist, banging her fist against the door a few times. She slapped his arm inefficiently, but smoothed down her hair and began fussing with her blouse as the door opened. She blushed as the host appeared though, and she wasn't the only one.

Axel found himself staring into the most beautiful colored eyes he had ever seen. Blue-green, like the Caribbean sea, and deeper than any. The young man's eyes caught his own catlike and a subtle blush crept over his face, before they darted back to the two girls.

"Wejustwantedtomeetthenewneighbor!" Selphie's greeting came out in a jumbled mess. "I'm Selphie!" She shoved a hand out towards the blonde.

"Demyx." He took it and shook it slowly. "Do you uh…want to come in?" The brunette darted through the doorway, leaving the rest, even the homeowner to follow. "Sorry it's kind of…eh." He gestured around at the mess that was currently apartment 9.

Selphie's eyes strayed over to a picture on the small table in the center of the room.

"Who's this? Your dad?" Axel caught a glimpse of the photo of a man that look eerily like a pirate.

"No, that's my ex." Demyx said simply, and the girl's eyes widened a great deal. "I meant to get rid of that…" He bit a pinky nail.

"So…you're gay?" Selphie said slowly, putting the picture back down on the table. Demyx nodded. The girl just rolled her eyes, heading to the door. "Kairi, I believe we have shopping to do." And at that, she left.

"I don't believe you'll be seeing much more of her." Axel spoke for the first time. "Homophobes, the lot of them." He sighed, looking back at the boy who didn't seem to be shaken by her sudden mood swings.

"Betcha she's on her period." He chuckled. Axel chuckled along with him. "I don't think I got you're name."

"Axel, got it memorized?" The red-head tapped a slim finger to his temple.

"Sure." Demyx laughed slightly. "Now I bet you want to get going…" He sighed.

"Actually…" Axel stalled, "Did you want any help unpacking?" The blonde nodded and smiled, picking up another box, placing it on the table, beginning to rifle through it. "Sorry about my girlfriend by the way…she's…" Axel sighed, placing a box on the table that happened to be filled with CDs. "You like music?"

"You're dating the bitchy big haired one?"

"Oh my god no! The other bitchy one. Man, when you think you know a guy…" He sighed in mock defeat.

"You met me today! Like an hour ago!" Demyx laughed, shoving him lightly.

"Well, how'd you like to change that? I work at the coffee shop right across from Nobody Records. I'm working on Monday, you can stop there then?"

"Sure!" The cerulean eyes sparkled as a blush spread over his face. The red-head felt himself blush, before turning away hurriedly.

"It's late, I should probably get going. Nice to meet you, Dem!" Before shutting the door behind him.

"_I. Like. Girls. I'm. A. Fan. Of. Vagina." _He thought to himself, leaning himself against the doorframe, before heading next door begrudgingly.

~0~

Demyx sighed as he turned back to the boxes, not being able to concentrate though.

"_He's _straight_." _He thought to himself as he heard apartment 8's door shut. _"Straight…"_

_______________________________________________________________________

**Okay my pretties! That's it for this chapter! Yay! I feel as if I'm moving too fast for this little relationship thing…what do you think? Rates are appreciated! Savvy?**


	2. Chapter 2

Axel's head shot up at the sound of a door clicking shut. He glanced over at the clock and saw bright red 2:38 flashing at him. He groaned, sat up and smoothed his hair back. Kairi slinked around the door but jumped when she saw him, hands leaned back onto the bed and his head leaned against his shoulder.

"Mall open late tonight?" He asked with a gleam in his eyes. She scowled at him before walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. Axel laid back down, his hands resting behind his head and smirked at the ceiling. He knew what she was doing. He knew where she was. Well, actually, he didn't. He had no idea where she was, but it didn't really matter. He knew. How could he not? She wasn't very sneaky. He sighed and closed his eyes, until he heard a steady rhythm streaming from the apartment next door. The smooth strumming of a guitar, a gentle voice crooning away, a foot tapping on the ground along with the beat. Axel's smirk softened into a smile and eventually, he drifted off to dream land.

~0~

"Kairi! God dammit! You're laying on my work shirt!" Axel yelled as he rushed to get ready for work. He snatched his jeans from the back of a chair and pulled them on grudgingly. Kairi groaned and rolled over, further onto his shirt. He balled his fist and lunged at her. "GETOFFGETOFFGETOFF!" He screamed at her and physically rolled her, coming painfully close to pushing her off the edge. Completely on accident of course.

"GOD IM SORRY! Im sorry you leave your fucking clothes lying around and i fall asleep on them!!" She screamed back and vaulted herself off the bed and went straight for the bathroom. She slammed the door, making Axel flinch and glare at the chipping wooden corner of the door. He slammed the front door shut as he left, pants undone and shirt clenched between his fingers. He sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Umm..." Someone mumbled next to him and Axel looked to his right in surprise.

"Oh shit." Axel said and looked at the blushing Demyx. "Sorry...i guess we're kind of loud huh?" Axel's hand flew to the back of his head, making his chest stretch and consequently, making Demyx blush even more. Axel tilted his head as he noticed the now crimson faced blonde and looked down at his bare body. "Sorry..." He mumbled yet again as he zipped his pants and slid the shirt over his head.

"I-it's ok. Don't worry about it." Demyx said with a wide grin and a casual wave of dismissal. "I had to get up anyways! Gotta get to work!" Demyx said and started walking down the hall.

"Wait!" Axel cried absentmindedly and felt his face flush as Demyx turned back to him. "Do you want a ride? I mean, better for the environment and what not to take one car." Axel shrugged as he spoke, trying to be nonchalant about the whole affair.

"Sure!" Demyx said giddily and Axel couldn't help but smirk at the silly smile.

~0~

"You're late." Saix said indifferently, casually flipping through a magazine behind the counter.

"Yea yea." Axel murmured as he grabbed his apron from a hook and looked back out the window at the mullet walking into the record store.

"Oooh." Axel felt someone lean against him and he looked down at Larxene staring out the window. "He's hot!" She whispered harshly at him, making him roll his eyes.

"Forget it. He's gay." Axel said and looked down as he tied the apron around his waist, slyly looking up and watching Demyx talk to a coworker across the street.

"Aw. Sad for me. Good news for you though." Larxene said and leaned on her propped fist to smirk at Axel.

"One, I'm not gay. Two, I have a girlfriend." Axel said and rolled his eyes again, but couldn't help but glance across the street once more.

"Uh huh." Larxene hummed and looked at the record store as well. "Those frequent glances are not convincing sir." She snickered before walking over to a coffee machine. Axel glared at her back until he heard the ding of the door. "Welcome to--oh, it's just you. You want coffee I'm guessing?"

"Of course." Zexion said as he sat down on a stool at the bar. Axel poured the insomniac college kid a cup, his gaze still lingering on that damn record store. He silently cursed himself when he heard Larxene snicker yet again. "What's funny?" Zexion asked and looked at Axel's flushed face and then out across the street.

"Axel has a boy crush." Larxene informed, earning herself an icy stare from the furious redhead.

"Ah, the mullet across the street." Zexion said as he took a sip. "Cute, but oh so dumb. You can do better."

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Axel cried out, making Saix turn and glare at him.

"You could always keep her _and_ your new little boy toy." Larxene said and wriggled an eyebrow.

"It's true." Zexion agreed and shrugged.

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a complete whore." Axel said through clenched jaw and walked to the back.

"Perhaps not, but you are dating one. Who knows? Maybe this ditzy blonde mullet isn't a total skank." Zexion said and Larxene giggled.

"We all know girls haven't exactly worked out well for you. Maybe it's time to give penis a shot!" She yelled directly into the doorway. Axel grumbled and rolled his eyes, hidden away from the front of the coffee shop. He squeezed his eyes shut, but every time he did, even when he blinked, all he could see on the other side of his eyelids were those awe striking blue eyes. There was just something about them.

"Vagina. Vagina. Vagina." He mumbled, pumping his fists lightly with each repetition of the word that had once sounded so comfortable, that now sounded awkward and stumbly coming out of his mouth. He sighed and sat down at the desk, covering his eyes with his hand. This was just a phase. A very strange, never expected phase. He nodded at his wonderful reasoning and stood again, ready to once again face the world.

"Hi!" Axel immediately regretted leaving the back when he saw his tiny redhead bitchy girlfriend sitting next to a distressed Zexion.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as she latched herself onto him. He rolled his eyes and let his hand hover above her, resisting the urge to push her off of him. The door dinged again and Axel looked over to see Demyx standing with a smiling somewhat empty look. "Hi Demyx." Axel said and the blonde looked over at him.

"Hi! Thought I'd come over here for lunch." Demyx's face blushed somewhat and Axel smirked despite himself. Kairi was slutty and annoying and bitchy, but she knew attraction when she saw it. She had gotten that look plenty of times from men, but not for a while from Axel. She looked over at Demyx and recognized that face as well. Without thinking, her grip around Axel tightened.

"Ow! Kai!" He exclaimed and now didn't feel bad for shoving her off of him.

"S-sorry." She mumbled and stroked her hair as she looked from the ground to Demyx again.

"You want some coffee?" Axel asked and walked over to Demyx at the door who immediately smiled and nodded. Larxene snickered and Kairi whipped around to glare at her. Even Zexion smirked lightly as he sipped his coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoot! Third chapter already? Phew. **

______________________________________________________________**_______**

"Where have you been?" Axel cringed at the sound of the high pitched voice demanding an answer from behind.

"What do you mean _where have I been_? I get home at this time everyday!" He rolled his eyes as Kairi checked her cellphone time and scoffed, knowing he was right.

"Well was that?! Today at the coffee shop you were acting like a total bitch!"

"I wouldn't be talking, Kairi!" He just narrowed his eyes as she drew back noticeably at the insult thrown at her.

"Get out!" She shouted at him, for it was the only thing she could really think of to say at the moment. Axel chuckled humorlessly.

"Who do you think is paying for this place, _Kairi?_" He spat. She rolled her eyes and stalked over to the bedroom, slamming it and locking it behind her. The pyro sank into the too small futon and crossed his lanky arms, waiting for her to come out.

And sure enough she did. With a fully packed suitcase. Packed with all of her belongings and some that probably weren't ever hers but were packed into the case by accident and would most likely be burned and never returned.

"I'm going to Selphie's." She rolled her eyes and slammed the door behind her.

"Who's asking?!" He yelled back, loud enough that it could've been heard through the closed door.

He slowly got up from the futon and reluctantly walked over to the bedroom, not wanting to see the damage. He had heard more than packing in there, and even though Kairi was a small girl, she could be quite the savage when she wanted to…

He groaned and rubbed his face slowly. His posters had been ripped from the wall, a pillow had even been split open. She had even taken the jar of cash the two of them, -Axel-, saved every month to meet rent.

"FuuuuUUUUCK!" He yelled into his hands, stomping around like he just realized he was 5 hours late for work. But he recomposed himself as he heard a knock on the door.

Suddenly wishing he had a peeping hole just to see if it wasn't the crazy ex back to claim the rest of everything in the apartment as well as his soul, he answered it anyways. Relieved to see his favorite blonde standing there, a slightly worried look on his face.

"Oh good!" He smiled as he saw the taller red-head standing unharmed in the doorway. "I thought Kairi might have raped you or something!" Axel laughed and shook his head, walking in; an invitation for Demyx to come in as well.

"I could've taken her." Axel chuckled, sitting on the futon as the smaller blonde perched on the edge of the dining table.

"Sure…" Demyx rolled his eyes, grinning as Axel got up and strolled over to where his friend was. Demyx's eyes widened as Axel suddenly started tickling him. He gripped his sides and begged for mercy. Axel laughed and stopped, granting the blonde that much.

"Your such a pussy…" Axel sighed.

"But am I _your _pussy?" Demyx fluttered long eyelashes, suddenly blushing as he realized what he had just said. Axel just smirked down at him.

"Sure." Demyx's blush deepened as he looked through his eyelashes and unconsciously began leaning in, staring at the red-head's lips. His face turned beet red and eyes widened to larger than pretty much his petit face. Axel's eyes were wide as well, and he didn't even have the time to bid the other goodbye before he was out the door.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Zomg! An almost kiss! When do you think the two will actually lock lips? You tell me! Reviews will encourage me and Ashley to write faster with more each chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

I realized I start a lot of things with the sound of a door either opening or closing. Ah well. So yea, Emmy left you hanging on the last one with the so-close-almost-touching-lip-lock-zomg-just-freaking-kiss-already but perhaps you guys are still around and will enjoy this chap? haha. Hopefully!

* * *

Axel heard the door click shut as Demyx rushed out; his eyes stayed wide for seemingly forever as he stared at the now empty space before him, leaning forward onto the table in surprise. He wasn't quite sure if what he was feeling was remorse or relief. Maybe a mix of both. For some reason, Demyx was enticing. More than enticing to Axel; he was something Axel had never expected to be attracted to. A lanky, lean boy's body with straight lines as opposed to delicate curves, a bare but pretty boy's face in contrast to a face covered in make up. But on the other hand, Demyx _was a boy_ and despite the fact that Demyx was stunningly gorgeous, in human terms including male and female, Axel wasn't sure if he could get over the matching genitalia. But on the other other hand, hadn't Axel always prided himself on being so sexually free and open minded? He had always had gay friends and was even always able to admit when a man was attractive, but had he ever truly considered loving a man? Axel shook his head rapidly trying to shoo away his thoughts. He was getting in too deep. He was thinking about loving a boy he had met only a few days ago when he wasn't even sure if he liked boys. Axel sighed and rubbed his forehead. He made the decision to hovel himself into his destroyed room and sleep on it. Axel stretched his arms above his head as he walked towards his bed and plopped down onto it, resting his his hands behind his head and sighing. And then the music came. That same gentle strum of the guitar, same crooning voice and the same tapping foot. Axel smiled to himself, enjoying the music and thought of the boy on the other wide of the wall who was currently making said beautiful music.

~0~

Axel walked out into the fluorescently lit hallway and took a deep breath as he looked at the door of apartment nine. He walked slowly over and knocked lightly, patiently waiting for the blonde to arrive. Demyx looked at him with widened eyes but soon smiled.

"Hi. Ready to go to work?" Axel asked with a smirk and Demyx nodded in reply.

"I didn't know you were gonna drive me today too." Demyx smiled shyly at the redhead who only waved his hand in dismissal.

"Well, we have almost the same hours so why not?"

"That's very nice of you but I honestly don't mind--" But Axel raised his hand to interrupt him.

"I want to drive you Demyx." Axel said firmly but kindly and smiled at the blonde who now had crimson creeping slowly across his face. "And I mean on days you have work and I don't? Maybe I can drive you then too?"

"That's really not--" Axel chuckled and Demyx mouth snapped shut into a coy grin.

"I. Want. To. Got it memorized?" Axel tapped his finger to his temple and Demyx giggled lightly.

"Alright alright. I appreciate it. A lot. But maybe you can walk with me sometimes. It's really not that far and _that's_ even better for the environment than carpooling." Demyx lectured, referencing Axel's original lame excuse for wanting to drive Demyx.

"I'll consider it." Axel agreed with a smirk and a nod and Demyx giggled again.

~0~

"I'll see you at lunch?" Axel called out as Demyx walked across the parking lot towards Nobody Records and he turned to smile and nod. Axel's own grin widened as he walked into the coffee shop. Larxene snickered as she watched him and Saix barely glanced up from his paper, though there was a tiny trace of a smirk on his face. "What?" Axel hissed and Larxene raised her hands defensively.

"You liiiiike him!" Larxene gushed, only making Axel roll his eyes.

"I like him as a friend."

"No bitchy girlfriend today?" Zexion asked as he walked in and the door dinged behind him.

"No bitchy girlfriend ever again. We broke up last night." Larxene's eyes widened but Zexion merely nodded as he took a spot on a stool. "Well, more like she accused me of being a bitch. I told her she's a bitch, she destroyed my stuff then left." Axel shrugged as he poured a cup of coffee and handed it over to Zex who graciously took it.

"Finally." Zexion whispered as he inhaled the aroma of the coffee and neither Axel nor Larxene knew whether he was talking about the break up or the coffee. "Now you can go for the ditzy blonde boy." Axel rolled his eyes as Larxene giggled.

"I'm not interested in him like that." Axel insisted.

"Oh come on! Yesterday you had two problems. You had a girlfriend and now you don't!" Larxene argued with him.

"And the other problem was that _I'm not gay!_" Axel cried out and now Larxene groaned in frustration.

"Those frequent glances at the record store, those eyes full of longing and desperation, the licking of the lips every time he passes by the window...they don't say much for the whole 'I'm not gay' thing." Zexion argued and smirked into his coffee cup before taking a long sip. Axel narrowed his eyes at him as he washed out a cup.

"He's right." Larxene murmured before walking towards the back.

~0~

Axel leaned against his car and eagerly watched the door to the dark record store, waiting for the blonde to come out and smile at him and walk towards his car. He tapped his foot and knocked impatiently on the metal. Finally, Demyx emerged and as promised in his mind, smiled at Axel and waved his hand.

"Hi!" Demyx cooed and smiled sweetly at Axel who now opened his door for him. "Such a gentleman." Demyx giggled as he sat down and Axel moved to his side of the car.

"So how was work?" Axel asked as he started to pull out of the parking lot. Demyx shrugged.

"Fine I guess. I mean it's work." Axel smirked through the darkness of the car.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Axel asked suddenly, surprising himself and Demyx.

"Sure!" Demyx agreed with little hesitation and felt his heart flutter as Axel turned down a dark road. He pulled onto a ledge and just over that ledge, the ocean glimmered in the moonlight. "Wow..." Demyx sighed in awe.

"It's beautiful." Axel agreed and found himself looking in Demyx's direction instead of out at one of his favorite sights. He furrowed his brow in questioning but looked out the front window. "I love it up here." Axel said quietly and couldn't help but look at Demyx again.

"I can see why. This is amazing." Demyx smiled and looked at Axel. "I bet you take a lot of girls up here." Demyx said quietly and immediately regretted it as he looked down at his hands and blushed.

"No actually. I don't think I've ever brought a girl up here with me." Axel said in wonder and realized it was true. The thought of bringing a girl here had never occurred to him but at once, he knew Demyx would like it and he knew he wanted to be there to see his reaction. "Huh." He murmured and turned his face to look over at Demyx who was intently watching him. Before he could even react, Demyx had leaned forward, taking his now red face in his thin hands and pushed his lips against his. At first, the shock kept Axel from enjoying the kiss or pushing him away, but after a mere moment, Axel's eyes closed and he engaged Demyx in lip language; but all too soon Demyx pulled away and gasped lightly.

"I'm so sorry!" Demyx whined quietly as he laid his hand on his chest in surprise at himself. "I know you're straight and you'll never wanna talk to me again after tonight but I just couldn't help it!" Demyx looked in horror at Axel's face, expecting disgust or horror of his own. Instead Axel sat with wide eyes and open mouth. His gaze lingered towards Demyx now and again, he mumbled a simple 'Huh.' "Huh?" Demyx asked.

"Huh." Axel repeated and a smirk grew on his face. "Lemme just..." He muttered as he leaned forward, closer to Demyx who sat completely still with a blush crawling across the bridge of his nose, feeling the static of Axel's lips inching closer and finally, the driven force of Axel's lips crashing onto his own.

* * *

AND OMG THEY FINALLY KISS! So tell us tell us! What do we think of the AkuDemy kiss? I hope you like! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Ashley here! This is Emmy's chapter! She wrote it all! I'm just putting it out. Alright, enjoy! =]

* * *

Axel woke comfortably that morning to his alarm. Something that happens happened in quite a while. Sometime into his relationship with Kairi, she took it upon herself to wake Axel up whenever. She got up, which just so happened about a lifetime before he was actually ready. All in all, he just stopped setting the alarm.

He rolled about the bed leisurely, happy that he could take up that much more space and that much more duvet without somebody bitching about it. Hm, it was nice to be single again...wait! No! He had Demyx now, which was far better than being single.

The alarm rang again and Axel groaned tiredly but got out of bed anyways. Even if there was no bitch of a girlfriend in his life, he still had work today.

-0-

"Dem?" The red headed man knocked on the door of apartment 9. Just because their relationship had changed, didn't mean their carpooling ritual would. It gave them an excuse to hang out with each other more often.

"Coming!" A grinning Demyx answered the door, a faint blush covering his cheeks only slightly, but enough to be noticed. "Hi!" Axel grinned and Demyx giggled a bit.

"You ready?" Axel dangled the car keys in front of Demyx, jangling them a bit.

"You think we could walk today, Axel?" Demyx tried. "I mean it is better for the environment and everything and..."

"No need to justify yourself." Axel smirked. "'Course we can."

Demyx grinned and walked out of the building side by side with Axel.

-0-

Axel smirked as he looked over at Demyx who quickly looked away, pretending to have been looking at the suburban scenery the entire time.

"Come on Dem, there's no need to act like an awkward teen." Demyx just blushed and pushed Axel over slightly, dashing ahead down the sidewalk. The red head laughed out loud, chasing after his blonde boyfriend.

"Caught ya!" Demyx squealed as Axel caught him from behind, spinning him around a few times.

"Stop it!" Demyx pleaded through breaths. Axel laughed before setting him down on the ground. "Mkay work time. Bye Axel!" He waved at the red head before setting off at a positively snail-like pace.

"You didn't think you were going to get to leave without this did you?" Axel grinned, taking Demyx's arm and spinning him around before capturing him by the mouth.

"You didn't think you could distract me from getting to work did you?" Demyx grinned as he pulled away.

"Anythings possible..." Axel smirked and set off towards the coffee shop, Demyx to the record store.

-0-

Larxene smirked and wolf whistled as Axel walked through the door.

"Definitely no more bitchy girlfriend." Zexion commented, not looking up from his book as he reached for his drink. Searching around for it he sighed and looked over to the dark haired girl who had stolen it from him.

"What are you doing here, Xion?" Axel questioned the smirking girl as he grabbed his apron from the hook.

"I decided to take a break from studying abroad fir a while." She said nonchalantly, as she took another sip if Zexion's black coffee. "Wanted to come visit my big brother." She patted re slate haired boy's head.

"Ie, she quit college, is dirt poor, and I was the only one to let her stay." Zexion sighed, turning back to his book.

"Oh shut up." Xion punched him lightly in the arm. "I see you have some man candy, Axel?" He smirked.

"His name's Demyx, got it memorized?"

"Whatever. He sure seems to be better than that bitchy girlfriend of yours I met that one time. What was her name? Kari? Corrine?"

"Kairi?"

"Always did think that was a stupid name...anyways, he's better!" Axel smirked.

"Yup..."

* * *

Yay for happy couple-ness. =D


	6. Chapter 6

I believe it had been a while yes? But here's my chapter! x3 Ashley

* * *

Axel smirked as he leaned against his car, waiting for his boyfriend. It felt nice to say. Nice to think. Kind of strange, but nice nonetheless. Demyx emerged from his apartment and waved energetically at the red head.

"Ready for your big debut?" Axel asked and gently poked the blonde's side. Demyx blushed and nodded slightly.

"I'm kind of nervous." Demyx admitted with a shrug and Axel chuckled.

"You'll do great." Axel reassured as he leaned forward and gently kissed Demyx's cheek. The musician smiled as he sat down in the car and watched Axel walk around to the front.

~0~

"And now! I am very proud to present Demyx!" Larxene smiled uncharacteristically at the crowd as they all clapped and hollered for Demyx. The coffee house was packed to the brim for him. He smiled coyly at the audience as he sat on the stool with his guitar slung over his shoulder.

"Hi guys. Thanks for coming out to see me." Demyx said shyly into the mic and everyone erupted again. He giggled lightly as he positioned his instrument.

Axel watched Demyx with a smile as the blonde started to strum his guitar. Demyx looked up and was caught by the redheads gaze, only to smile coyly and look back down at his instrument with a blush slowly crawling across his face.

"He's pretty good." Larxene said smoothly as she slid across the bar closer to Axel. He simply smiled and rolled his eyes.

"And so cute!" Xion gushed as she leaned over her brother's shoulder. "You're so lucky Ax." The raven haired girl cooed as she patted Axel's face.

"Oh shut up." Axel said quietly though he couldn't help but smile and look over at the blonde on the stage. Demyx finished out his song and everyone clapped wildly. He looked down shyly and laughed lightly. "YEA!!" Axel screamed and slapped his hands together like mad.

"Axel? Axel! What are you doing here?" Everyone turned quickly to see the source of the whiny voice, and to their horror, they saw the tiny ginger devil herself. Kairi. She stood before them into a very mini pink skirt and a white tank top cut well above her stomach, exposing her seemingly newly tanned skin and attached to her was a boy. A short boy with spiked brown hair and an idiotic grin on his face. And to Axel's personal horror, he was feeling attracted to the whore.

"He works here dumb ass." Larxene hissed, earning an icy glare from Kairi.

"Well, I know that. I just..." Kairi trailed off and covered it up with a silly giggle. Axel watched her with wide eyes and then forced his gaze back at the stage. Back where his _boyfriend_ was playing. But he wished he hadn't looked, because now all he could see was Demyx looking on with sadness and worry as he tried to finish out his song without bursting into tears. "I wanted to come see you Axel." Kairi said with a smile as she let go of the other boys hand and walked towards Axel who was still trying to keep his gaze fixed on the musician from apartment 9. "Axel are you ready to come back to me yet?" Kairi asked in a bored tone and now the lanky red headed male just couldn't keep looking at Demyx.

"What?"

"Come on. I'm over this stupid fight. And I'm definitely over you pretending to be a fucking faggot to spite me or something." Kairi's hand lingered on Axel's thigh as she scooted her chair closer to his. Axel looked between her to Demyx to her to the boy and back to Demyx.

"Kairi. You're here with another guy and you're trying to get back with me. What kind of stupid bitch are you?" Axel pushed her hand off of him and stood up, refocusing on Demyx. Kairi's head could have exploded at this point. She glared at Axel and then Demyx. She whipped around to face the brunette who was making pleasant small talk with Zexion and Xion, something that wasn't exactly easy to do.

"SORA!" She screeched and he looked at her with wide eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"...talking?" Sora looked unsurely between Kairi and Zexion who simply rolled his eyes and picked up his coffee.

"We're leaving!" Kairi yelled and Sora sighed.

"Yea, alright." He mumbled and followed her towards the door. "Bye." Sora waved happily at Zexion who smiled and nodded in return.

"What was all that?" Axel asked as he walked back over, having seen Kairi rush out of the shop.

"What?" Zexion asked indifferently and Axel rolled his eyes.

"With the crazy bitch and that idiot?"

"He wasn't an idiot." Zexion replied, earning looks from everyone around him. "What?" He hissed and Xion chuckled. "Besides, he won't be with her long." Zexion changed the subject as he took a sip of his coffee.

"What do you mean?" Larxene leaned down onto the counter and smiled eagerly.

"He's gay. He just doesn't know it yet."

"What?!"

"He's gay. He was talking about how cute Demyx is and how lucky Axel is."

"And _then_ he said _you _have nice eyes." Xion teased as she ruffled her brother's hair, making him smack her hand away.

"Really." Larxene gushed and leaned closer to Zexion who merely pushed her face away.

"This is beside the point. Sora likes boys and sooner or later it will come out."

"That redheaded bitch sure knows how to pick 'em." Larxene stood back up straight and grabbed a cup from the back shelf. "Two gay guys in a row."

"I'm not gay Larxene." Axel murmured and everyone turned towards him. "What?! I'm not!!"

"We're back to this again?" Axel looked down at his hands but then back at Demyx.

~0~

"How was I?!" Demyx asked excitedly as he walked towards Axel's car waiting in the parking lot.

"You were great." Axel said with a small smile before opening his own door and sitting down in the driver's seat. Demyx tilted his head to the side momentarily before opening his door.

"So you liked it then?" Demyx felt slightly nervous now. What had Kairi said that had seemed to change Axel so drastically from earlier?

"Yea...you were...great." Axel nodded lightly before he took off down the street. Demyx watched him in silence the entire ride back to the apartments. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Axel parked. He sighed and leaned back into his seat, covering his eyes with his fist.

"Are you ok?" Demyx asked as he laid his hand down on the redheads leg. Axel's head shot up and looked at the hand touching him.

"I'm fine." He looked at Demyx and tried to smile. Demyx merely nodded and took his hand back, laying it on his own leg. The musician pondered for a moment then grinned as he leaned over the seat divider.

"Do you wanna come back to my apartment tonight?" He asked as he let his fingers move through the fiery locks of hair. Axel shuddered beneath his touch and he couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"Uh...no...I don't--"

"Come on. Please?" Demyx whispered and gently pressed his lips against Axel's neck. His hand traveled through the red hair, down the nape of Axel's neck, over his back and finally to the edge of his tee shirt. His hand lingered at the bottom before starting to climb under.

"No!" Axel cried out and opened his door, jumping out like a maniac. Demyx looked at him with shock, still sitting in the car. He blinked, cleared his throat, regained his composure and got out of the car as well. Axel watched the blonde with sad eyes. "Dem..."

"No uh it's ok...I should just go home anyways? I guess..."

"Demyx I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?"

"Dem, I'm not gay. I can't go out with you, I can't have sex with you, I can't...like you. Like that! I'm not gay!" Axel tried to be kind. But it was hard. He didn't know how to say this without being...mean.

"Oh." Demyx tried to be strong. He tried to just blow it off like it didn't matter. But it did. He liked Axel. A lot. And he had known he wasn't gay! Why had he tried to push this? "I'm gonna go...home."

"Demyx." Axel outstretched his hand, reaching for Demyx's wrist as he turned away. He hated what he saw when he did though. Demyx's teary eyes, his quivering bottom lip but he tried to smile.

"I'm ok! I've just gotta uh..." He choked on a sob. "I'm sorry." Demyx laughed lightly and wiped his eyes. "I don't know what's going on! I think I'm homesick." He nodded, trying to convince himself.

"Demyx!" Axel called when Demyx walked away, but the blonde merely raised his hand in a excusing wave. The red head sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm not...gay..."

* * *

Oh noes! They broke up! Whatever is going to happen next?! Review if you please! Please? =D


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my! It's been so long since I've updated! I'm so sorry!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Axel frowned as he leaned up against the bar. He used the cold drink glass to mop up the beads of sweat that bloomed from the pores in his forehead. The booming music and grinding all around should've made him feel at home. I mean, it always did when he was running from an issue. Alcohol and one night stands=Axel's favorite medicine.

But tonight it just didn't…Odd really…

"Hey there." A female voice said from behind him. "Buy you a drink?"

He turned around to see a woman, probably just turned twenty one, maybe not even, (this club had a history of simply not caring about age…) smiling slyly as she applied a fresh layer of crimson lip gloss. The brunette sitting next to her winked at Axel, before standing up from her bar stool and disappeared into the crowd.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" He sighed and placed the glass on the bar. The giggled a bit exaggeratedly and twirled a lock of braided _and_ beaded blonde hair on a slim index finger.

"Well maybe I just don't like following the rules." She bit her lip seductively and grinned, revealing a row of perfectly straight, white teeth. Axel couldn't help but smirk at her persistence. "So, what brings you to 'The Enix'?"

"Just running from my problems. That's the only reason why I ever come to this trashy place." He rolled his eyes.

"I did too. I'm newly single…" She trailed off, putting a little bit of emphasis on her last statement.

"Yeah? Same." The red head didn't sound a bit too happy about his end of the conversation, but when she grinned widely and grabbed his hand, he allowed himself to be led onto the dance floor.

He was suddenly in a sea of sweaty limbs, being involuntarily groped with every step he took and move he made. He was home. But as the pair began to dance, he couldn't help himself to look over the crowd of, mostly shorter, club goers. He wanted to see that endearingly familiar tousle of blonde half mohawk half mullet. But he didn't, although he thought he did on more than one occasion.

All of the sudden it was too hot in the building. The flailing bodies were slamming into him a little too forcefully. The colored strobes flashing too fast. And he didn't object when he felt a lean hang close around his wrist and began to lead him slowly through the mosh.

The cool, outdoor air was a relief, even though it was filled with pot smoke and hookers and the smell of sex.

"It was getting a little too _crazy_ in there." She breathed in his ear leaning against his much taller figure. He just nodded looking down at her cat like grin. He needed to try something.

He pushed her up against the brisk of the building and pressed his lips forcefully against hers and he felt her smirk under his mouth. She willingly opened her mouth and Axel had to try extremely hard to stop himself from gagging into her open mouth. Her lip gloss was too sticky against his lips and tongue and teeth and her tongue tasted like artificial cherries, (the flavor of her gloss). And her acrylic false nails felt like they were attempting to claw his skin off as they dug into his scalp.

Shuddering a bit to himself, he pushed her away against the wall. She leaned back and licked her lips, smiling as Axel, she advanced towards him, only to be shot down by his extended hands.

"I'm gay." He announced softly, mostly to himself as he realized it himself.

"Excuse me?!" Her mouth dropped open and her jaw locked angrily. "What did you just say?!"

"I'm gay…Oh my God I'm gay!" He shouted out loud, earning a few looks from passerbys. "Demyx…" He muttered, beginning to bite a pinky nail. "Oh my God Demyx!" He didn't pay any attention to the girl all left alone where he was previously standing as he ran in the direction of a hailed taxi cab.

~0~

"Demyx! Demyx open up I need to talk to you!" He banged on the door of apartment 9, almost hitting the tenant in the face as the door was opened.

"What do you want?" Demyx sighed quietly. The door was open only partway; the width of Demyx's head just about.

"Demyx! I'm gay."

"Haha very funny. Goodbye, Axel." The taller man shoved his foot into the doorway before the door could be shut.

"Demyx I'm serious. Please, just hear me out." Axel pleaded, but smiling a bit to himself as he was allowed in. But he frowned to himself as he looked around him. There were cardboard boxes and bubble wrap everywhere he looked, barely anything else. "Dem, are you moving?"

"I figured that since this place has nothing here for me, I decided I'd go back to Hollow Bastion. I could move back in with my parents…"

"Dem, this place has me. You don't need to move back with your parents. Stay here with _me_. Me and no-one else."

"Axel…" The blonde turned away, gripping his torso with his arms. "I…I just can't do this anymore. You're whole bipolar thing you've got goin' on is killing me Ax, it's _killing _me."

"I promise not to act like that anymore, Demyx just stay here." "Suddenly realizing that you're gay and then telling me you'll change isn't exactly reassuring."

"Then let me show you've I've changed. And I can only do that if you promise to stay."

He turned the blonde around to face him and stared into his favorite eyes in the world, before he pulled him close to his chest. He felt salty tears begin to stain his thin shirt and he rested his chin on top of the younger man's head, feeling the sandy blonde locks tickle his nose. He pressed his nose to the crown of Dem's head and breathed in the salty sea air that seemed to just radiate off of him, even though he probably hadn't been to a beach in weeks.

"_Please._" He mumbled into the mullet. That single word wasn't a question or a plead. It was more of a statement.

He couldn't even explain how relieved her felt when that statement caused the man to nod into Axel's chest, causing the red head to smile. His venom green eyes half lidded themselves in contentment at the situation. Axel kissed Demyx on the head gently and smiled when he felt Demyx kiss him on the chest.

"_I will."_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Good? I really hope so cuz I thought it was! And I even edited it to make it a bit longer!


	8. Chapter 8

ZOMG WHATS THIS?! Another chapter so soon!! Oh Emmy and Ashley, you're too good to us. Haha just kidding! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Axel loved the feeling of his fingers entwined with those so similar. His grin widened whenever he even began to think about it. He didn't know why something like this hadn't occurred to him before. But it was because of Demyx and he knew it. He turned and looked at the blonde, slightly shorter, trailing behind him, looking around aimlessly with a smile. Axel pushed open the door and everyone looked up.

"Hey Axel." Larxene said with a curious glance at him then at the blonde attached to his hand.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend Demyx." Axel said and pulled the blonde closer to him, leaned down and kissed him quickly.

"Yea, we've met him." Zexion said with annoyance as he picked up his cup of coffee and returned his attention to his book.

"I'm gay." The lanky redhead said with a grin and looked at his boyfriend again who giggled lightly. Larxene merely rolled her eyes as she refilled a coffee cup and Zexion sighed as Xion looked at him then back to the two boys holding hands.

"I wasn't aware that it's been a secret." The tiny raven haired girl said with a shrug before picking up her own coffee and taking a sip. Axel narrowed his eyes at his 'friends' but then smiled again at Demyx who grinned back.

"I gotta go to work." The blonde said and straightened himself to reach Axel's lips. "See you after work?"

"Definitely. Bye babe." Demyx laughed and shook his head as he left the coffee shop. Ax grinned and watched him leave before turning to see the faces before him, holding back fits of laughter and looking slightly embarrassed for him. "What?" The redhead asked and tried to ignore the blush slowly crawling across his cheeks.

"Babe?" Larxene tried to hold in her giggles until she could sufficiently make fun of him. "You're such a freak." She said and finally burst. Zexion kept his eyes on the book in front of him but smirked slowly.

"Oh shut up guys! I think it's very cute Axel." Xion said and patted his cheek as she walked past him. "Very weird but very cute nonetheless." She said with a quick giggle before jumping through the door and practically running into the person on the other side. "Oh shit! Hey!" She poked her matted mass of black hair back in and smiled. "You were right Zexy." She said before leaving again.

"Don't call me that. And that's unsurprising." He said with a gentle sigh as he wrapped his fingers around the cup. "What was I right about?" He asked Larxene and she shrugged.

"Hi!" They all looked towards the door to see a familiar spiked mess of brown hair.

"Well hey there!" Larxene said with a smirk as she leaned against the counter. "It's Sora right?"

"Yea, right!" He said with a smile and shyly scratched the back of his neck. "I just wanted to uh say sorry about the other day. Kairi's a real bitch. I can see why you left her man." He said and Axel nodded in response. "Yea sorry. Anyways! This is Riku!" Sora said with a grin and finally everyone looked behind him to see a taller boy with long silver hair and a smirk.

"Hey." He said simply with a slight nod at everyone now awkwardly staring at him.

"Do you mind if we stay and have some coffee?" Sora asked, red slowly moving over his nose.

"Uh no of course not. Free establishment and what not." Larxene said with slightly widened eyes as she led them to a table. Axel sat on the stool next to a very smug Zexion. He leaned his elbow down onto the table, his chin on his fist and watched in wonder as Riku's hand slid across the table to lay on top of a coy Sora who smiled openly and locked his fingers around the other boy's hand. Larxene walked back over with an eager grin.

"What the hell?!" She whispered and laughed quietly as she rejoined her friends at the bar.

"How can he be so open about it when just a few days ago he was with Kairi?" Axel asked with serious wonder.

"Just because you were in denial for_ever_ doesn't mean everyone else is. Obviously he likes that guy and that guy..." Zexion looked across the shop to see Riku raise Sora's hand and gently press his lips to his palm. "Very obviously likes Sora."

"Well...whatever. Good for him. And at least I'm with Demyx now right? And that's all that matters!" Axel said triumphantly and Zexion smirked at him.

"Yea, that's all that matters."

~0~

"Where we going?" Demyx asked with a childish grin and watched the redhead smirk back at him.

"The Enix. It's a club, like my home away from home."

"Oh, that sounds fun!" The blonde boy practically bounced in his seat and Axel chuckled. "Can we dance?"

"Sure."

"Will you kiiiiiss me?" He teased and Axel smirked again as he made a jerking stop into a parking spot. He quickly leaned forward, pressing his lips against the smiling blonde's.

"Without a doubt." Axel replied as he got out of the car. They walked into the club, hand in hand, smiles plastered on their faces. The loud music didn't bother Axel tonight. He just enjoyed watching Demyx's body sway as he walked to the dance floor, the blonde's hands grabbing him and pulling him out to dance, that unmistakable smile on his face. Axel took control once they hit the floor and pulled Demyx closer, crashing his lips onto his and starting to dance away.

"I'm gonna go get a drink!" Demyx yelled into his ear and Axel nodded, following him away from the people crowding on the cheap wooden tiles to a small table near the back corner with overstuffed chairs. The blonde returned with two drinks and kindly handed one to his date with a smile. The night was a blur of lights and drinks. Neither was paying very much attention to how much alcohol enter their system, what they were saying, how slurred their words were but it was obvious that Demyx had had a lot more than he could handle. Axel knew how to drink. He'd been doing it a while. He wasn't drunk but he smiled at the goofy blonde before him, drinking the night away. He thought it was cute how his words jumbled together and how his eyes got brighter and his smile became wider.

"Another round for the happy couple?" A waiter came by and asked with a grin. Axel smiled at her until he heard Demyx scoff loudly.

"We're not a couple." The redhead arched an eyebrow at the boy he had thought was his boyfriend. Demyx merely grinned and giggled, holding his hand over his mouth. "He's not even gay!"

"Demyx." Axel said and frowned at him.

"What? You're not! You just think you are! You like. Va. Gi. Na." Demyx took long pauses and his eyes drooped heavily. "You're just some...guy." He waved his hand around and sunk deeper into his chair. "Some guy who can entertain me for a while before he figures out he's _not gay._" Demyx whispered before going off into another fit of giggles and sliding down his chair, onto the floor and finally he was passed out. Axel didn't know what to do. He was furious and upset and embarrassed and full of pity. He did the only thing he could think to do. He stood, gathered Demyx into his arms and apologized to the waitress who had stood there, awkwardly listening to Demyx's ramblings. He had been through this before with girls. Well, not exactly like this. the girls had just drunkenly rambled about how he didn't really like them and he was just using them for sex. But they had been right. Demyx was wrong. The redhead frowned at the boy in his arms as he walked to his car. He set him down on his feet and leaned him against the car. He dug through his pockets for the keys and tried to keep Demyx from sliding down onto the pavement.

"Dem. Hey Demyx. Stand for a second." Axel said sternly but the blonde frowned with his eyes closed and made an infantile whimper as he shook his head. Bright emerald eyes rolled as he pressed his body against Demyx's to keep him up before finally finding his keys and laying Demyx in the back seat. He looked down with a frown before shaking his head and shutting the door.

* * *

My chapters are always so damn angsty!! DAMN ME!


	9. Chapter 9

Angst ahoy mateys, I really hope you're ready…

______________________________________________________________________________

"Nnngh…" The awakening boy groaned, rubbing his aching noggin and the array of blonde hair on top of his skull. "Holy shit taco my head fucking hurts…"

"I wonder why?" A fatigued voice sighed from next to the bed. Axel rubbed his striking green orbs in a futile attempt to hide the dark circles sagging under them.

"Wow, Ax. You look like shit." Dem stood up from the bed, but he sat right back down again as his head began to swim.

"Again; I wonder why?" He snapped from the fold out lawn chair he had placed next to his bed. Standing up, he headed over to the drawn blinds and wrenched them open, revealing midday sun to shoot through the window and over the room. The act caused Demyx to shrink back and throw a forearm over his eyes as the headache increased tenfold. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

"Ax? Axel what's wrong with you?" He stood up and felt his way over to the exit where the red head had already left and uncovered his eyes, relieved to find that the rest of the apartment was dim.

"Well maybe it's the fact that I'm just some guy…Or! Or! That I'm not really gay? That might be it." He seethed as he turned around to the, used to be white but now was more of an unappetizing gray colour, coffee pot and awaiting mug. After he poured, he handed it to Demyx, who drank it without objection. His face scrunched at the bitter taste of the black drink, but continued to down it. His head cleared a bit but his head was still throbbing.

"What are you talking about, Axel? I have no idea what you-Oh…" He began to rant but then stopped himself. His slightly freckled over face flushed a deep beet colour in embarrassment and shame.

"Yeah _'Oh'_." He stumbled over to the couch and flopped down, belly first. The cushions sagged, almost to the floor a the new wait and Axel sighed and sat up again. Rubbing his tired eyes with both thumbs he looked over to Demyx who was still standing in the kitchen as he waited for the stars and blackness to clear from the sides of his vision. "I am so fucking tired." He said bluntly.

"You didn't have to stay up all night to keep an eye on me you know…" Dem mumbled in an attempt to be humble.

"Of course I did. I wanted to make sure you didn't _die._ You know, suddenly stop breathing or unconsciously choking on your own vomit. Things like that…"

Demyx turned green and his stomach turned as Axel mentioned the word 'vomit'. It reminded him that he really needed to.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, whatever. I've done it before. All old news to me…" He crossed his arms and turned his head to the window. He failed to pretend to look out of it though, considering that the drawn blinds were an immediately obstacle in the path of his sight.

"Axel…" The blonde walked over to sit next to his friend. (Actually, he wasn't sure where their relationship status stood at this point…) "I'm sorry for whatever I said. I didn't mean it, and _you know that._ I can't control what I'm saying when I'm drunk…it all just kinda…slips out…"

"Well why didn't you tell me you were a complete lightweight?! If I had known that I would've taken you to a…church or something! The Enix is the hardest bar in the city! They pretty much sell pre-roofied drinks to minors!" He suddenly shouted as he standing up, intimidating Demyx and causing him to shrink back. He clenched and unclenched his fists as his head swam from rage and the odd feeling you get when you stand up too fast. (Have you ever gotten that? Not fun, I can tell you that…)

"I don't know, Ax…You were super excited to show me your 'home away from home' that I didn't really wanna say no to you…" Guilt overwhelmed his system and he looked away sadly as a tear escaped his left cerulean eye.

The taller man sighed loudly and exasperatedly, gripping the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "You'd better go. Change or something, you're smelling pretty rank."

"Oh come on Axel, you promised you wouldn't get all angsty on me."

"I didn't do it first this time." He pointed out as he clenched his eyes shut tightly.

"Axel _please._" Déjà vu flooded his mind as he remembered him doing the exact same thing, pleading, only a few days ago. "I'm sorry."

The tattooed man turned to face his friend and held his gaze, emerald to sea foam, for a moment, before the corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile before spreading into a full blown grin.

"Fine. But I swear, I'm never taking you drinking again…"

______________________________________________________________________________

Angstier than usual dontcha think...? ANYWAYS! Huzzah! Another chapter, DONE! Sorry it was so short, but I honestly think that the fact I used the word 'noggin' in the second sentence makes up for it, Yes? Did you spot the angst? I sure did…But I promise that chapter 10 will be void of angst, savvy? Axel can't resist Demyx's pouty face…it just doesn't happen. And I do apologize again that it's a bit shorter than usual. I decided that the massive amount of angsty gay people made up for it as well...

~Emmy


	10. Chapter 10

Huzzah for an Ashley chapter. I believe you were promised no angst by Emmy... -__- Oi vay. I tried really hard to not be angsty. Really hard.

* * *

The sound of wind hissing at him, the feeling of it whipping his face and biting at his ears, making his hair into some wild fire monster. He never realized how violent the wind was before. Axel locked his fingers tighter with the blonde's as they walked forward, fighting the wind like an ancient battle, fought for many years.

"This...is too much. I have to sit." Axel complained faintly and rested the back of his wrist on his forehead as he collapsed onto a bench. Demyx pouted down at him and desperately tried to pull him back up.

"Come ooooon!" The blonde whined and continued to pull, making Axel smirk as he settled down on the bench, holding firm. "You proooomised we'd do something fun!"

"I took you to the fair!" Axel argued playfully and waved his unclenched hand around, as if displaying all the neon lights for a potential customer.

"Sitting at the fair doesn't count as something fun!" He sat down, giving up and put his attention on pouting at the redhead. Axel glanced at him quickly, unwilling to give up yet. He rolled his eyes though and finally stood again.

"Ok, let's go on the ferris wheel or some shit."

"Yay!" Demyx clapped his hands and laughed as he jumped up and yet again locked his fingers with his boyfriend's. They walked towards the spinning wheel of death, talking and laughing, until they saw two raven haired shorties walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey guys." Axel greeted Zexion and Xion. They both nodded. "I didn't know you guys were into...carnival things."

"I'm not." Zex claimed and shot a cold glance at his sister who merely grinned and shrugged.

"Deep fried sugary throw up. What could be better?" She asked and Demyx stifled his laughter.

"Well, since we're all here, wanna go on the ferris wheel with us?" Dem asked but both of them shook their heads.

"Not a chance in hell are you getting me on _that_. Besides, I have to meet someone here."

"What? Then why the hell did you bring me?"

"You have to meet 'em too! It's the new room mate!"

"You're moving out finally?" Xion scoffed at her ridiculous brother and waved her hand in dismissal.

"Of course not! They're moving in!" She said with another grin and shrug.

"What." Zex stated firmly and glared at her. Her only response was that same toothy grin. "Xion no. No bad sister. Very bad." Zexion smacked her head, making her grin disappear and turn into a deep frown.

"Oh look! There he is!" She forgot about it quickly and smiled as she waved down the boy who would apparently become their new room mate. "Roxas! Over here!" She called and trotted closer to him, meeting him halfway. Zexion watched with eyes open wider than Axel had ever seen.

"He's cute." Axel said smugly and nudged Zexion's arm but the significantly smaller boy looked up and scowled.

"Shut up."

"He is! He's adorable! Zex, you two should hook up!" Demyx urged and Zexion's face slowly turned light pink.

"Wow, I've never seen any type of emotion out of you besides anger and tired if that's an emotion but now you're blushing. Go say hiiiiii to your new roomy."

"You are so going to hell." Zexion muttered as he stomped off past his sister and the new room mate. Axel and Demyx chuckled.

"Zex has a cruuuush." The blonde crooned and Axel laughed a little louder.

"Sure as hell looks like it." He looked down slightly and smirked at the blonde before pressing his lips against his and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Come on, let's go on the ferris wheel or something."

"Huzzah!"

~0~

"Oh god. That was a horrible idea." Demyx whimpered as he held his stomach with one hand, his mouth with the other. After two corn dogs, funnel cake and a candied apple, he wasn't sure why they had gone on the tilt-a-whirl. Axel merely smiled as he rubbed his boyfriend's back, knowing with some level of discomfort and pride, he'd be cleaning up his boyfriend's puke later.

"Aw, you're fine."

"Yea, I don't have an iron stomach like you. I'm dying." He teetered on his heels and finally fell onto a bench. He hung his head between his knees and looked up for a mere second to shoot the chuckling redhead a dirty look before groaning and returning his head to his crotch.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it better." Axel hooked his thumb under the blonde's chin and tilted his face up. He looked into those blue eyes and smiled before leaning forward and gently pushing their lips together. Demyx entwined his hand with Axel's unoccupied hand and smiled within the slowly deepening kiss.

"Hey lovebirds. Fair's closing." Xion yelled with a giggle as she passed by. Both boys looked up immediately and watched her walk past, smiling and laughing with the Roxas boy. Zexion looked at them for a moment before Axel made a kissy face and Demyx pointed at Roxas. The smaller boy's face turned dark as he held up his hand and flipped them the bird. They both burst into laughter as Zexion rolled his eyes and walked out of the opening in the fence.

"Now where were we?" Axel murmured as he once again kissed Demyx who giggled and pulled away.

"I think we were about to leave." Demyx replied with a small smirk and the redhead chuckled and nodded. They stood and the blonde immediately had to hold his head. "Oooh boy. Still nauseous." Axel laughed and those blue eyes narrowed in his direction. "I'm gonna make you kiss me after I throw up."

"Bring it on pukey."

* * *

Is that fluffy enough? I hope you guys are proud of what little angst is in this if any! I kind of am!


	11. Chapter 11

Yay for updating more frequently than previously thought! Oh yes you can be expecting another pairing soon…

______________________________________________________________________________

"Your relationship is kinda…" Xion started as the gaggle of friends watched the older red head stand at the window and watch his boyfriend dance through the aisles of the record store to unheard music.

"Overrated?" Larxene submitted as she wiped down already clean tables.

"On the rocks?" Zexion offered as he idly sipped at his coffee, keeping it in his hand the whole time to make sure his sister didn't take it like every time he came to the coffee house. (Every day.)

"Angsty." The blonde, known as Roxas, answered.

"Exactly! Toldja that it was a good idea Roxas moved in! He knows me better than you!" The dark haired girl exclaimed. Her brother just cleared his throat as his face reddened in the slightest, but he otherwise said nothing.

"It's not _angsty_." Axel sighed as he turned away from the window. "It's just…alright it's angsty. But it all works out in the long run, right?"

"Who bets that the next time Axel and Demyx fight will be after next Wednesday?" Xion asked, rummaging through her purse and pulling out a pad of paper and pen. Roxas and Zexion raised their hands. "Who bet's it'll happen before that?" Xion and Larxene raised their hands.

"So how much?" Zexion sighed.

"How much do you have on you right now?" Xion grinned mischievously. He rolled his eyes and pulled out $10 from his pocket. "I know you have more than that." She pointed out with a raised eyebrow. He narrowed his eyes at his sister, but pulled out $7.50 more anyways. Roxas pulled out a $20. Xion found $23.65 in her own bag, and Larxene reached in her back jeans pocket and pulled out $10. "Axel can you keep this for us?" Xion offered the large wad of cash up to the red head. He rolled his eyes and declined. "Well then where will we keep it?" She whined.

"We can keep it under the cash register tray." Larxene offered.

"Isn't that where you keep the profits?" Roxas asked. She grinned and shook her head.

"I had no idea we even had one since last week! It's never been used so might as well use it for once, eh? Did you know we had one, Ax?" The man shook his head, surprised that they even did.

"Okay! Then it's settled!" Xi handed the betting money to the blonde, who walked over to the register and placed it carefully under the tray.

"Hey guys!" A bouncy brunette grinned as he entered the coffeehouse. "Whatcha up to?"

"Just betting on Axel's angsty love life. We're seeing if he and Demyx will fight before or after next Wednesday." Larxene explained, smirking maliciously.

"Put $20 on me." Riku mumbled. "Before." He pulled the bill out of his pocket and handed it to the closest person, Axel, who scowled but handed it to Xion anyways.

"$30 on me!" Sora screamed in excitement like a child in a toy shop. "Before!" Axel's jaw dropped and he took in a deep breath, but handed the bill to Xi. "WHOA!" He shouted, his attention already averted to something else. Everyone, except the silver haired boy he was holding hands with. (He was used to it.) "Look at that pirate man!" He pointed at the record store across the street. Axel stood up from his seat and took long strides towards the window, only to see the back of a tall man and a flash of silver and black ponytail.

"I'll be right back…" His already cat like eyes were narrowed as he walked, attempting casualty, but inside he was a bit frantic. That unique hair looked eerily familiar. He just couldn't quite place it in his noggin.

-0-

"Dem? Dem where'd ya go?" He asked as he walked into the store. The scent of vinyl and fresh cologne, (bad, cheap cologne may I add), hit his nose as soon as he took his first few steps into the store.

"Axel? Is that you?" Demyx unmistakable slightly nasal voice sounded a bit unsettled. The tall man sucked in a deep breath before stepping around the corner. Cerulean eyes were noticeably thankful, replacing most of the fear in their depths. The man who had is back turned previously flipped around. Axel wasn't surprised at his face, even though he should have been if he were anyone else. He remembered where he had seen this guy before. In a photo the first time he and Dem had met. He was older, mid to late thirties, with an eye patch from who knows what and a giant scar down his left cheek.

"Who the hell are you?" His voice had an air of young elements to you, and was the accent you'd expect to find on a stereotypical surfer. Totally dude. Demyx took the chance of his averted attention to shrink back against the wall and slink over to the employee workroom and disappear behind the door.

"I'm his boyfriend." Axel explained vehemently. The man rolled his golden eyes…eye.

"Are you now? No wonder that little whore would find a fuck buddy first thing he moved here."

"Hung up a bit? Well why wouldn't you have a boyfriend, with that pretty face of yours…"

"Oh as if! Demyx wasn't my 'boyfriend'." The man looked like he was about to say something else but just smirked and walked over to the door. "Be a good boy now." He knocked and called, feigning care, before walking out of the store.

"Is he gone?" The mullethead asked feebly and he peeked his head from behind the door.

"Yeah. Creepy ass guy that he is…"

"Oh I'm sorry Axel!" He whined as he stepped, a bit cautiously mind you, to his friend. "He just really scared me!"

"That is your _ex, _yes?"

"Yeah! His name is Xigbar! But I dun even know how he found me though…I didn't even know he knew I moved here! What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?!"

"Demyx!" Axel shouted, shutting the boy up. "Don't flip out! We can handle this okay? He probably won't come back anyways…"

The blonde nodded before burying his head in the other mans chest. Axel pulled him closer out of reflex and emotion, but was glad Dem couldn't see his face. Because for the first time, no matter how cocky he always was, Axel found himself doubting himself.

______________________________________________________________________________

Oh my. Roxion to the rescue. It's a cute couple even if it is a bit unknown and underused. Anyways! If Xashley doesn't get _too_ sidetracked, the next chappie should be out hmmm…soon!


	12. Chapter 12

ALRIGHT! IT'S BEEN FOREVER! BUT HERE IT IS! TE FINAL CHAPTER! I'm sorry I'm a horrible person writer thingy. Love, Ashley :D

* * *

"Thanks for uh...spending the night Ax. I mean it's not a big deal or anything but it just--" But the blonde was quickly interrupted by Axel placing his lips gently over his.

"It's _really_ not a big deal."

"You're sure?"

"Dem, if I ever complain about sharing a bed with you, just put me out of my misery." The redhead said with a wink as he stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "I'm just gonna shower then I'll be in there alright?" The blonde looked around the darkened living room nervously before pouncing towards the bedroom and jumping on the bed.

"Ok! Come turn on the light for me! I can't leave the bed now that I'm on it!" Dem yelled through the apartment, making Axel smirk as he walked through the replica of his own apartment and switched on the light.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious! This bed is my safe zone!" The blonde insisted but his boyfriend only rolled his eyes and walked slowly to the bed and sat down on the edge, grabbing Demyx's feet and pulling him closer, kissing his hands as he tried to push him away.

"Ok. Whatever. Enjoy your safe zone. I'm showering." Demyx pouted softly as the redhead began to turn but Axel crossed his arms and smirked. "You could always shower with me." He added and started to walk away again.

"But my saaafe zoooone." Demyx whined but bit his lip, manned up and followed his boyfriend into the bathroom with a giggle, closing the door behind them as Ax wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and, being the helpful boyfriend he was, kindly started stripping his clothes for him.

~0~

The two boys laid on the bed, intertwined, still damp from the shower, Demyx shivering slightly from the ajar window, his goosebumps prickling against Axel's skin, making him chuckle.

"Cold?"

"Noooo. I'm fine." Demyx said through chattering teeth. Axel laughed lightly again as he teetered his fingers across Dem's bare back but then pulled him closer, completely enveloping him and pulling a blanket over the two of them in hopes of warming his boyfriend up.

"Better?" He asked, angling his eyes as far as he could to be able to stare down at the boy in his arms.

"Much." Demyx cooed and nestled his head further into the crevice of Axel's neck.

"Have I mentioned that I really like you?" Axel smirked at the ceiling as he spoke and felt the blonde laugh against his skin. "And--"

"Shh shh!" The younger male insisted and played his fingers gently on top of his companions skin. "Hear that?"

"...What?"

"The rain!"

"Oh. Yea, of course I hear it." Ax smirked and closed his eyes, nuzzling his chin into the blonde mullet.

"That's my favorite sound in the world." Demyx said with a yawn and moved himself closer to Axel as they both drifted off to sleep.

It seemed like only seconds until a loud crash woke them but as they both bolted up and looked at the clock, they realized it had been hours.

"What was that?" Demyx whispered with an edge of terror in his voice. Ax only shrugged and started to leave the bed. "Where are you going?!" He whined but the redhead shooshed him.

"I'm gonna go see what it is." He answered and smirked when the blonde pouted and shook his head lightly. "It's probably nothing, something falling over or something. Stay in your safe zone." Axel finished with a wink and walked out of the room, slowly rounding the corner with a yawn.

A yawn that was cut off by a swift fist to the stomach however. The redhead hunched over and tried to catch his breath before shooting back up and shoving the random puncher into the wall, his forearm pressing fiercely against someone's strong neck.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Axel growled through his clenched jaw, pushing his arm further into the air pipe of the intruder. "Demyx. Get out here!" The blonde came pouncing out of the room as he pulled on a pair of boxers but stopped short when he saw the compromising position his boyfriend and former boyfriend were in.

"Xig...Xigbar?" Demyx nervously pondered though the answer was obvious. "Wh-what are you doing here?" The lithe blonde clinged to the corner anxiously.

"I came...here...for you." He gasped out, a wicked smirk on his face. The two other boys saw the gleaming steel in his hand, saw him start to raise his wrist but Axel was fortunately quick. He easily knocked the gun to the carpet, praying the safety was on, and felt a wave of relief wash over him as it heavily humped without an ignition. "Get off me!" Xigbar growled loudly but the redhead easily pushed him back against the wall.

"Dem, call the cops." Axel instructed with a forceful tone. The blonde apprehensively shook his head and gripped the wall tighter. "Demyx, I promise he's not going to move. _Please_ call the cops." Demyx cautiously walked into the kitchen, pressing himself against the wall as he went.

"What are the cops gonna do? Oh yea I'm so scared dude." Xigbar struggled to breathe, nonetheless speaking.

"See that gun?" Axel pointed with his free hand. "Is that registered?" Xigbar scowled at him. "Are you aware that you _broke into _ someone's home? You've been stalking Demyx. I'm a witness, and so is everyone at the coffee shop. You asshole. You're going to jail dick wad."

"I called them..." Demyx said quietly as he lingered in the darkened doorway.

~0~

Axel wrapped his arm around Demyx who looked over at him with a still nervous grin.

"He's in the cop car. You don't have to worry anymore." The redhead told him with a smirk as he pulled him closer, wrapping the blanket around them as they stood on the cold pavement, the flashing colored lights of the cop cars.

"Y-yea I know." Demyx watched the car as it drove away, the other still lingering behind. "Thanks." He sighed gently as he leaned his head against the redhead's bony shoulder. The remaining cops walked over and stared at the two boys, awkwardly clearing their throats before beginning.

"I believe we have enough evidence to prosecute. We'll be in contact with you." Demyx nodded in response.

"Thank you." Axel said as he started to bring his boyfriend back into the apartment. He closed and locked the door behind them. "You wanna run back to your safe zone?" He asked with a smirk.

"No..." Demyx mumbled and rested his head against the redhead's chest. "I'm good right here."

~0~

Axel lightly tapped his thumb against Demyx's hand, making the blonde laugh melodically as the two entered the coffee shop, despite it being Axel's day off.

"Hey guys. what can I getcha?" Larxene asked in a standard waitress monotone as she poured coffee into Zexion's cup and then Xion's.

"You two live off that stuff...our whole apartment smells like coffee beans." Roxas complained as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh whatever fruit freak. Gotta drown the smell of strawberries with you and your damn smoothies." Xion countered as she lifted her cup to her face. Roxas' only response was an eye roll.

"Guys?" Larxene asked, but Axel walked right past her, leaving Demyx to sit at the counter next to Riku and Sora who had become more regulars. The blonde chattered aimlessly with the small brunette and Xion as the rest of them watched Axel head towards the cash register, lift the try and take the money from the bet a week before. "What are you doing?!" Larxene shouted, obviously appalled.

"What day is it Larxene?" Axel asked with a cocky smirk as he gently flipped each bill, counting the cash out.

"It's...thursday." Xion answered with a pout.

"That's right! You're so smart Xion! Why ever did you drop out of school?" Axel asked, his arrogant grin aimed at her now. She merely scowled in response. "And me and Demyx haven't fought all week, have we baby?" The redhead looked at his boyfriend who grinned proudly.

"Not once!" Demyx beamed as Riku rolled his eyes and Sora chuckled.

"Exactly. _None _of you win that stupid bet. Therefore, I'm taking your money."

"Axel, that is--"

"Nah ah Zex. You all doubted me. You all _suck_. I'm keeping your money." Axel aimed his grin at Demyx who giggled in response. The redhead walked over, offering his hand to help the blonde up from his seat. "Now let's go buy you something pretty." He winked at the group of coffee shoppers as he smacked his boyfriend's ass, making him scream with laughter.

* * *

And there it is! The ending of the akudem. I hope it was adequate. A nice happy ending that I am not used to writing. Be sure to look out for another story from us! I'll try harder next time I swear it haha :)


End file.
